


门匙

by lhoyd



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I hope I tagged everything there is to tag, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Toying with jealousy, omg omg omg, some arguing, what in the name of jeepers have I done, 单一关系, 吵架, 嫉妒, 强暴幻想, 粗鲁性爱, 角色扮演
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: 这种紧绷的方式让Daniel记起他们的第一次，满是紧张和期待，但很快被全然的欲望所压倒过去。回想起来，那像是上辈子那么遥远，Daniel现在正用后背抵着Max，Max紧抓着他，他抓得太紧了，刺痛逐渐蔓延开来，模糊了回忆里两人的轮廓。





	门匙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243787) by [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). 



> 我很明白我有一件“i”开头的工作等着我去做，而且要在周五完成，但是，厚着脸皮借用最近tumblr上一位聪明的女士的说法，我以一种诡异的姿势扑街在了键盘上，最终的结果，呃，在所有的纠结中我纠结着最纠结的那个纠结——我是说三次元，活见鬼，我发誓我压根没想到我还能写篇文。  
> 老实说，读这篇文一定要记得看tag，如果模棱两可的话，看一看文章末尾的摘要，如果还是心存怀疑，不要勉强读了，因为这段故事虽然是在两人互相理解之下发生的，但着实可能会让你在阅读时产生不适。对吧，旁友们？别勉强。好了，如果你打算阅读，那我真挚地希望你能享受这篇文，尽管它有点不健康，而且相当扭曲！  
> 我强烈指责/担保/推荐[这篇文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141454)，我从zeraparker这里受到启发。感谢你的创作，启发了我，鼓励了我！:) 但是该死的FE，让我比入圈的时候更堕落了，该死的:D

星期三夜里，Daniel很晚才回酒店，这个晚上他是跟Marcus一起度过的，美好的餐点和悠闲的心情伴随他左右，他们光顾了一家精妙绝伦的寿司餐厅，享受不可多得的恬适时光。鲜鱼和水产的味道连同他们的放声大笑，久久地在Daniel的唇角边回味。这个时候他会觉得有点遗憾，因为Max是不吃海味的，Max若在这里，他们准又会为了一味珍馐而炸开锅——但是，好吧，这可是 _他自己的损失_ ，Daniel这么想着，他正站在浴室的石制洗手台前，把水泼到脸上，好让自己舒爽一些。而且呢，像这样偶尔跟围场里的其他家伙一起出去玩上一把，感觉 _真的_ 相当好。他抓起壁钩上悬着的厚毛巾，擦干脸，伸手去拿牙刷。

他听见房间门被打开的微弱响声，开锁的咔哒声和门把手的吱扭声——说来真是好笑，全世界的客房门锁和把手似乎都会发出同样的噪音，这究竟是怎么做到的——他的牙刷塞在右脸颊下面，伴随着刷牙的泡沫声，让他的脸拧出了一个不对称的笑容。一定是Max来了，其他人不会有他的房卡——当然，除了酒店员工，但Daniel很确信，他们在进来打扰这些酒店贵客之前，一定是会先敲门的，尤其，这里是日本，在Daniel印象里，这个国家的人总在坚忍地维持着传统的礼仪，甚至有时，他怀疑自己是不是过于活泼外向，以至于没法好好适应这里的风俗。

Daniel和Max维持这样的习惯已经很久了，每到了一处酒店，他们就会交换备用房卡。Daniel已经数不过来他们交换过多少次了。他一直觉得挺好笑的，因为他们总是能拿到两张房卡，毫无疑问，每个酒店前台都认定了，这两位英俊的F1超级明星总是会遇到幸运的女士与他们相伴，他们会在前台的桌旁就把房卡交给她们，再在一片嘈杂声中，耳边低语着把房间号码也告诉她们。哦，那些优雅礼貌的前台礼宾员们会怎么想呢！如果他们知道了，是什么人在Daniel进了电梯的两分钟后就拿到了他的另一张房卡，而Daniel又拿到了谁的房卡，他们这样交换，轻车熟路，在房间里胡作非为一番，把一堆白色床单搞得乱七八糟，互相搂着，在晚霞的余晖里相拥而眠。如果他们知道了，他们会怎么想呢！

Max没发出一丁点声音，他没说话，也没走进洗手间里迎接他——像以往一样靠在他的后背上，下腹紧贴着他，把他挤到洗手台边上，再用那处已经半硬的地方抵着他的屁股；但Daniel没有想太多。对他们来说，浪漫没有固定模式，他们的关系那么稳固，让他们很容易确认彼此的情感，再在其中找到安全感。所以，Daniel没比平素里更着急，他把薄荷味的泡沫吐出来，大声地漱口，一切完毕，才走进卧房。他的手指轻巧滑动，关了电灯，又关了浴室的门。

Max已经换了长裤和T恤，但他就那样坐在沙发里，沉默，阴郁，不同于Daniel所熟知的那个他。换做以前，Max总会急着把Daniel推上床——或者把他胡乱推到什么地方，只要他们愿意在那地方做爱——只要一有机会，他准会这么做。Daniel经常笑他，说他仍旧是个精力旺盛的少年，但他喜欢他这一点，这让Daniel觉得他们永远年轻，永远可以如此喧闹，让生活变得轻松自如。即使他们的年纪相差了八岁，又时常相隔几千公里，他们也依然能持着一样的、怡然自得的乐观，依然能维持着相同的步调。

可现在，Daniel陷入短暂的静默，他细细观察Max，看到他的全身散发着尖锐又冷淡的气息，Daniel关上浴室门的时候，他的目光甚至没有从手机上抬起来。蓦地，Daniel _觉得_ 有几千公里的鸿沟横亘在他们之间，即使他们仍呆在同一个房间里，相隔不过几米之远。Daniel咽了口口水，尝到了残留在嘴里的薄荷味。

“嘿，伙计，”Daniel说。他没有挪步。他的呼吸声进入到自己的耳朵里，它们太大声了，在周遭沉重的空气里，每一次呼吸都像尖叫。

“嗯”，Max不情愿地应声，依旧没有抬头。手机屏的冷光映照在他脸上，让他原本就苍白的皮肤看起来白得可怕。“很高兴你终于愿意回来了。”

“你在说什么？”Daniel问道。他向前走了几步，试图慢慢越过那道阻挡在他们之间的天堑。“收起你的脾气，Max，我们老早就讨论过这种事。你没给我定过什么宵禁时间，难道现在我们开始实施宵禁了吗。”

Max关了手机，屏幕一下子黑下来，让他的脸看起来又阴沉又黑暗。他站起来，把目光转向Daniel；Daniel很难不察觉到，Max正在竭力隐藏他的怒意，这种怒意包围着Max的全身，他觉得倦怠，觉得莫名的 _不对劲_ ，但他仍没办法穿透这层坚实的愤怒。

“那么，你跟他在一起玩得开心吗？”Max没有回应Daniel的问题，他的声音像是能割裂空气的钢刃。“你看起来一点都不想我。你们玩得好吗？”

Daniel有点吃惊，Max竟有这样阴郁沮丧的想法——他们早就聊过今晚的事了，因为Max从不吃海味，所以Daniel才跟Marcus一起去餐厅。Max当时看起来毫无怨言，他甚至还开了他的玩笑，说Daniel果然喜欢金发碧眼，甚至还故意约了一个跟Max自己有点像的车手，以弥补他的缺席。Daniel笑出声来，他吻了Max，他温柔的吻里面含着他火焰一般炽热的爱；这一切现在回想起来变得那么遥远，火热的吻，温存的相互戏弄，Daniel仍盯着Max的脸，可那上面除了怒火之外，什么都没有。

“确实很开心，没错，”Daniel回答。怀疑和沮丧悄然爬上他的喉头，混杂在他的字句里。“如果我知道回来之后等着我的是这种状况，我可能会在外面多呆一会。”

Max的目光闪烁着，“我想你”，他说，若不是带着怀疑和不满所倾吐出来，这句话该是多么甜蜜又温馨。“我一个人呆在这里等你，等了很长时间。”

“好吧，真是太糟糕了”，Daniel烦躁地回道，对于Max这种青春期的任性要求，他只是摇了摇头，“也许你该出去了，随便怎样，去给自己买点披萨吃，别在酒店里闲逛。上帝。”

他背对着Max，慢慢走到床边，显然不打算让Max跟他一起躺上去。他懒得再跟Max说一次滚开，但他的行为暗示了他的意愿，他甚至给了他一个完美的台阶，让他离开；他听见了背后的脚步声，在柔软的地毯上听起来迟钝不真切，但他突然感到手臂被紧紧地抓住了，突如其来的变化让他有点喘不过气来，Max的手指抓得那么紧，深深陷进了他的皮肉里，Daniel _对天发誓_ ，他一定掐进了自己的骨头里。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”Max用争辩的语气说道，Daniel试图挣脱，他试了一两次，都被Max轻而易举抵挡住了。Daniel仍然背对着Max，看不见他的脸，但他能听见，能感觉到，Max呼吸急促，身体紧绷，这种紧绷的方式让Daniel记起他们的第一次，满是紧张和期待，但很快被全然的欲望所压倒过去。回想起来，那像是上辈子那么遥远，Daniel现在正用后背抵着Max，Max紧抓着他，他抓得太紧了，刺痛逐渐蔓延开来，模糊了回忆里两人的轮廓。

“准备睡觉”，Daniel从紧咬的牙齿和不屈从的双唇间吐出词句。“也许你也应该去睡觉。回隔壁房间。”

Daniel感觉到Max在他身后僵住了，一股闪电在Max的手臂上游走，最后从他的指尖迸发出来。瞬息之间，吸气，吐气，除此之外，一切静谧。

“不要”，Max回答；这简短的单词洗刷过Daniel的后颈，让他的头发几乎要立起来。他向前靠得更近了一点，把空闲的那只手伸到Daniel的左臂之下，Daniel却因这触摸而身体僵硬。“他整个晚上都跟你在一起，而我只想跟你呆一小会。”

“Max”，Daniel低声说，他抓住Max左手的手指，想要将胳膊从他那里解脱出来，他的心脏像擂鼓一样砰砰跳着。“你在做什么，滚开。”

“不要”，Max又说了一次，他攥住了Daniel的T恤，柔软的布料把Daniel的后背和身侧箍起来，不让他挣脱。“我一个人在这里等你，我不想 白等一场。”

天啊，当他将自己跟Daniel之间的距离彻底消弭的时候， _窒息感_ 涌了上来了，他用力把Daniel拉得更近，几乎要把Daniel钉在自己的胸骨上。Daniel却想要转身，想要用身体的力道把他推开；上帝，看看Max是怎么一副身形！他高大健壮，轻易就能摧毁Daniel的反抗，他向他靠得更近，把他推向床边，甚至快要扑倒他。他多么无情啊，Daniel百般费力地想要挣脱，无意间撞到他的运动裤面，他那里早就已经完全硬了起来。

“看看你对我做了什么？”Max对着Daniel的脖颈上颤抖的皮肤吐气，仿佛读出了他的思想，探寻了他的头脑，把那里面抹得一片空白。“让我拥有你，Daniel。”

“不，Max，不要这样”，Daniel喘着气，再一次反抗，但Max这回的力道更大了，而且有了更多余裕制服他，Max咕哝了一句什么，用力推他一把，使得他失去平衡，向前倒落在床上。Daniel本能地用双手和膝盖撑住，勉强没有完全倒下，他想快点站起来，却感到床垫陷了下去，紧接着是Max，Max包裹住他，四周都是Max，Max正在全力地燃烧。

“你让他帮你做准备了吗？”Max低声咆哮着问道，他用手肘把Daniel锁住，躯干紧贴着Daniel的后背，胸口和小腹能真切地感受到身前隆起的脊骨和肌肉，他左臂绕过Daniel的肩膀和喉咙，让他动弹不得。“你让他在餐厅的厕所里打开你的身体，是吗？”他说着，粗暴地把Daniel的衬衫下摆拉上去，直拉到肩膀，使得肩胛骨也裸露在空气里。

“没有，去你妈的”，Daniel咒骂着，试着抬起身体去反击，可Max太重了，浑身散发着热量，他甚至稍微减轻了一些压迫他的重量，用右手摸索着去解Daniel睡裤的腰带。

“回答错误”，Max低吼着，又把Daniel的睡裤褪到大腿根，那诱人的曲线，还有私密地方的洞口，全部暴露在他疯狂的渴望和对于眼前之人的贪婪中。Daniel的运动裤下面没有穿短裤，Max难以忍耐地悻悻道，“你明显是把内裤忘在他那儿了。”接着他不由分说地把一根手指探了进去——他动作缓慢，但坚决地直探到底，尽管Daniel不停挣扎，他还是没有停下。一声长长的、夹带着愤怒的呻吟从Daniel的喉间传出来，那是一种如同受伤野兽一般的嘶吼，在这样的侵犯下，连同肌肉也一起紧绷起来。

“ _Fuck_ ，Daniel”，Max无意识地喘息，Daniel包裹着他的手指，又紧又湿滑。他显然已经提前 _做过什么_ 了，他已经把自己准备好了；Max又增加了一根手指，引来Daniel的一声哭喊，他们都喘着粗气，喘息声刺耳尖锐，Max把热气喷洒在Daniel的肩胛骨上，热气在那处皮肤上滤过一遍，又回到他的口鼻里。Max已然开始抽动手指，在Daniel火热的深处操弄起来。Daniel呜咽着，因为每一次都摩擦到了某个位置而喘息不已，他没有放弃挣扎，向前倾着身子，想要离Max的手指更远些，可Max怎么会让他成功。

“别这样”，Max说，然后抽回了手。Daniel感到空虚和疲惫突然降临，他不由自主打了个寒颤，而后又一次感觉到Max的手指正在他的下背部移动，他正不耐烦地把他的运动裤扯下来，布料摩擦的声音仿佛形成某种震动，在他的内心里回响；然后，是那种感觉，Max的阴茎紧压住他的臀缝，坚硬而蛮横地，在他的臀线上磨蹭。

“Fuck, Max, 滚开”，Daniel再次咒骂，他想把屁股抬起来，但依然没有成功，他再次倒下去，而Max的阴茎散发着热量和欲望，更多、更紧密地贴向他。

“停下吧，让我做”，Max沉着声音低语，好似他们之间的空隙已然不存在。“让我做，Daniel”，他重复着，阴茎依然动作着，指尖却深深陷进了Daniel正不情愿地反抗着的皮肉里。Max无情而冷酷地推进，但最初的几次猛冲甚至都没有进去一半，不是由于来自身下的挣扎，而是Daniel勉强屈服的时候流露出来的厌恶，让Max紧张而僵硬。Max接受了他的投降，把自己埋进他的身体里，埋到最里面，最深处。他们都大口地喘息，低吼，Daniel由于痛苦撕裂身体而哭喊，他试图歪过头，去啮咬Max的手臂，但他做不到，他感到Max温暖的皮肤正情不自禁地颤抖着，抵在他的脸颊上，这种感觉与现如今的一切形成鲜明对比，在他脑袋里混乱地掺搅。

他们不再说话，不再交谈；空气里只剩下令人痛苦的呼吸。Max稳住他们的身体，开始慢慢抽动，他们在相同的节奏里来回摇摆。他加快节奏，动作迅速而淫靡，开始时步履凌乱，很快就沉稳下来，Daniel包裹着他，看起来似乎那么顺从，于是他腾出一只空闲的手，绕到Daniel的下腹去。他们靠在一团糟的床上，在崩塌的边缘一起律动，Max还有些力气，能让他们维持该有的姿势，他的手指绕上Daniel 的阴茎，开始快速捋动，就听见Daniel无声的乞求盈满他的耳际。

“Daniel”，Max伏在Daniel的肩头叹息着，如同在恍惚中一般，他的世界里什么也不剩了，只有他们的律动和Daniel滚烫的身体。他长舒一口气，用牙齿吮吸Daniel的皮肤，再一次呼唤 _Daniel_ 的名字， Daniel很快就到达了高潮，伴随着短暂又尖锐的呼喊，伴随着Max的骨头刺穿他的皮肤，伴随着Max的血肉越过他的身体，伴随着Max的灵魂渗进他自己的灵魂。Max感到这颤抖的波浪在自己身体的每个角落吟唱着共鸣的曲调，他不需要很久，便也攀上巅峰，那股波浪也撞击着他，像一股旋转的力量，拉着他下沉，下沉。

他们失去了语言，也没了空气；他们像走入永恒一般维持着这一刻，Max还没有从Daniel的身体里退出来，而Daniel就在他身下浅浅地呼吸，看上去残破又凌乱。

“Daniel”，Max再次低声说，他在Daniel身上轻吻，仔细地留下齿痕，仿佛这齿痕是他的绘作。“我爱你，Daniel。我爱你。”

“我知道”，Daniel轻喘着说，他身体颤抖，说不出更多话来，他得倚靠着Max才能不瘫倒下去。

“我要—”Max没把话说完；Daniel就知道他要做什么，Max退出去时，他的肌肉不由自主地战栗，Max用手掌在他身侧轻轻画着圆圈，吻着他的卷发，想藉由此来抚慰他。

“来，过来”，Max边说着，边匆忙伸手拿了两个毛绒枕头，垫在自己身前。他躺到Daniel身边，用双臂去搂住他，试图将他扶到一个更舒服的位置；他们都精疲力竭，虚弱不堪，Daniel最终还是用一种毫不优雅的方式瘫倒到Max身上了，他把头靠在Max的肩膀上，Max则用胳膊环着他。

他们沉默了片刻，只是静静地互相看着，慵懒地用指尖描摹对方的脸颊和额角，仿佛在提醒自己，他们彼此的存在是多么温暖，他们之间的触摸又是充满了多少爱情；他们像是刚从某个深渊里浮升起来，又晕眩着从高处坠落。

“我刚刚是不是—哦天哪，会留下瘀伤…”Max低声道，他轻轻抚摸Daniel右臂上的红色痕迹，那是他刚才留下的。“我不是故意的。”

他搜寻着Daniel的目光，看向他，再次喃喃地重复着 _他不是故意的_ ，他的语气小心翼翼，带着爱意，几乎模糊了字句。

“不，没关系”，Daniel说，他的声音听起来朦胧而厚重，“我总能找到借口，比如在健身房发生了奇怪的意外……”

Max小声 _嗯_ 了一下，他紧紧咬住嘴唇内侧。但这没有逃过Daniel的眼睛；他把手抚上Max的额角，手指带着些迟钝地穿过他蓬乱湿润的头发。

“嘿，伙计”，他又这样叫他，就跟刚才他招呼那个坐在沙发上的，沉默阴郁的Max一样，但那仿佛是好久以前的事了。“说点什么。”

一抹微笑浮现在Max的唇角，但他的眼睛却没有笑。他缓慢沉重地吸了一口气。该死的，他们当然 _知道_ 他们刚才那样的性事会伴随着粗暴和痛楚，这不关乎是不是真的很疼，重要的是，Daniel是不是愿意承受它，或者说，他们彼此愿不愿意承受它。此刻，他看进Daniel的眼睛里，这双眼睛带着惊人的真诚回望他，他看见了一个卸下了所有心防、原原本本的Daniel。

“我只是……好吧，我们虽然是商量过的，”他一边说，一边在心里搜寻着合适的词句，目光游移，举目不定，这一切被Daniel收进了眼里。“你说你能承受，可是—我还是想让你知道，我永远都不会那样对你……真实生活里，我永远都不会。”

“是的，我知道”，Daniel低声说，他听到Max的声调愈发减弱，话语充满动摇，他就把手掌抚到Max的脸颊上，略微用力，想使那双焦虑不安的眼睛平静下来。“我知道。我们很好，我也很好。你做的没问题。你知道，哪怕有一丁点疑问，我们都不会做这种事的……我们不会把这种事付诸现实。”

Max终于缓慢而沉重地舒出一口气，他点了点头，把脸颊靠到白色的床单上。

“是的，我知道”，他重复着Daniel的话，仿佛这句回应灌注了全身心的力量。

“你还好吗？”Daniel平静却严肃地问他。生活不允许他们时时刻刻确认彼此的状况，他们也没有必要那样做。不过此时，他们都想要一再确认眼前的人怎么样了。

“是的，我很好”，Max说着，轻柔地握住Daniel的手指，亲吻他的手腕，感受那处温暖皮肤下面汩汩流淌的血液和交错的血管。“你呢？”

“很好”，Daniel回应道，他笑了起来。“你一定知道，我是那么爱你。”

这下子，Max的脸被瞬间点亮了，他们不约而同地——下意识地——在脑中回放了同一段回忆，关于这一切到底是怎么发生的，Max开了一个玩笑，说Daniel喜欢金发碧眼，而后话题又转向了别处：在涉及到爱情和情欲、不安和嫉妒的时候，他们之间说什么样的话才是底线，他们的尺度在哪里；他们在傍晚时交换房卡，也交换欲望，无需做声，无需言语。这样的默契让他们相处得轻松自在，让Daniel深深地喜爱着Max，哪怕他们有八年的岁月差距，或是处在几千公里之外，他们也依旧互相影响着，彼此愈来愈相近。

“你是在哪里—是怎么，呃，怎么准备的？”过了一会儿，Max问道，他想把这整出戏的细枝末节都问个清楚，把他们事前商讨的剧本补完整，然后再把它撕成碎片，逐出自己的脑袋。“你回来没多久我就进来了。”

Daniel的表情变得高深莫测，带着点得意，他故作慌张，却又明显地为自己的恶作剧沾沾自喜。

“在餐厅的厕所里。当然了，我自己准备的，跟Marcus没关系”，他说，显然十分享受Max此时又害怕又惊喜的表情。“就在我们离开饭店之前，我已经尽可能快了。该死的润滑剂弄得到处都是，我发誓。然后我跟他们说我前一天吃了特别好吃，但是奶含量过高的酸奶，今天便秘了，所以花了那么长时间上厕所。”

就是这样。Daniel还是那个 _Daniel_ ，那个该死的、能让Max瞬间放松，能让他笑、能让他抛开一切疑虑的Daniel。这样的Daniel，让Max倍加珍惜。

“你一定在开玩笑”，他笑起来，假装不满，却掩饰不住声音里的佩服之意。“就在餐厅里？”

“没有，没开玩笑”，Daniel露出一个慵懒的笑容回答道。“可怜的Marcus，完全不知道发生了什么。该死的。真是他妈的手忙脚乱，Max，我们真是搞得乱七八糟的。而且还见了鬼的疼，不过那没什么，我感觉特别好。你太棒了。该死的，Max，我他妈的太爱你了，爱得简直要爆炸了。”

Max停顿了一会。他正在权衡两种感觉：伤害Daniel；以及Daniel对这种伤害毫不介意。然后他回给Daniel一个微笑，带着点慌张，却同时那么坦然。

“我也爱你”，他重复道，这种感情忽然间膨胀了十倍，一百倍。然后他们的嘴唇触碰到一起，给彼此一个绵长、柔软、祥和的吻。

“那么，你到底跟Marcus玩得开心吗？”他们吻完了，Max才轻轻问道，他的声音跟先前问的那一次没什么不同，他用手指背轻抚Daniel的面颊，动作懒散又柔和。

“很开心”，Daniel说话时的吐息轻洒到Max的嘴唇上。“但没有跟你在一起时开心。”

**Author's Note:**

> 日本大奖赛期间，Daniel和Marcus一起去餐厅吃了晚饭，然后回到酒店。Max在他回去之后很快也去了Daniel的房间，他对于Daniel跟别人共度夜晚的事情显得异常嫉妒。短暂的争吵之后，Max最终强迫性地与Daniel发生了关系。但是很显然，这一切都是他们事先商议过的，他们讨论了互相之间是不是会产生嫉妒，基于这样的讨论，才有了后续的行为，他们之后还会再好好聊一下这件事的，因为明显地，这样的性事给Daniel的身体带来了伤害，也让Max的良心受到谴责。
> 
> ——————————  
> Thanks to extremesoft for the authorizing, and thanks to tiffamalfoy for letting me do the translating job. XD


End file.
